Imperdonable
by XxMissUchihaxX
Summary: Naruto va a casarse y a Sasuke la noticia lo ha decepcionado profundamente. Con el fin de hacerle saber que sólo puede pertenecerle a él, está dispuesto a arruinar sus planes a toda costa. [SasuNaru] [SasukexNaruto]


_Aquí les traigo una nueva historia SasuNaru, espero la disfruten._

* * *

 _Advertencias: Yaoi. Y posiblemente haya lemon más adelante, aún no lo sé, pero ante la duda lo advierto._

 _Disclaimer: El universo de Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

* * *

.

.

.

Imperdonable

Prólogo.

.

.

.

—¿Sí vas a casarte, verdad?

Una voz grave y aparentemente desinteresada rompe el silencio de una pacífica tarde de otoño en que Naruto se halla meditando a los pies de un árbol sobre su futuro, porque está ansioso, porque realmente siente que su vida cambiará para bien y no puede esperar a que llegue ese día, el día en que la mujer de sus sueños se convierta finalmente en su esposa.

Alertado el rubio se pone de pie y se voltea, alzando la vista sólo para toparse con un Sasuke semi agachado encima de una rama del mismo árbol. Sólo entonces siente alivio. Pero de igual modo se molesta.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de aparecerte así de la nada? Casi muero del susto.

Naruto le reclama pero Sasuke no le hace caso, como siempre, parece sumido en sus pensamientos. De un salto aterriza en el suelo, justo enfrente del Uzumaki. Se voltea enseguida y lo mira un momento.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Naruto sorprendido alza la vista y se fija en los ojos negros como la noche, una mirada que dice mucho más que sus indiferentes palabras. Frunce el ceño y entrecierra los ojos como si no deseara hablar de lo que sea que quisiera hablar Sasuke. Porque él sabe de qué habla.

—Creí que ya habíamos hablado todo lo que teníamos que hablar —declara con molestia—. Me casaré con ella porque la amo demasiado, y no tengo intención en retractarme de mi palabra. No sé por qué tanto insistes en preguntarme si estoy seguro de eso.

Sasuke también frunce el ceño pero destellando un aire de enojo en su mirada. Las palabras de Naruto le molestan. Le molesta el hecho de que él planee compartir el resto de su vida con alguien más. Pero, ¿por qué siquiera está sintiendo eso? Se supone que no hay nada más que un sentimiento de amistad entre ellos. Al menos eso es lo que Sasuke quiere hacerse creer, pero lo cierto es que hace más de una semana —para ser exactos, desde el momento en que supo de la futura boda— se siente confundido y algo dentro de él le impide aceptar que su mejor amigo vaya a casarse.

—Creo que deberíamos mantener distancia por un tiempo. —agrega, no quiere decirle el por qué, pero se debe a que piensa que su amigo se ha estado comportando muy extraño a su alrededor últimamente, muy insistente, y a veces siente que le falta el aire.

Pero esas palabras son recibidas por Sasuke como una dolorosa puñalada en el pecho. Un mero impulso lo lleva de pronto a sujetar a Naruto por el cuello de su chaqueta y azotarlo contra el árbol. Un quejido de dolor sale de los labios del rubio y éste lo mira confundido.

—¡¿Qué te sucede?! —le grita más furioso que nunca. Sus ojos azules brillan con enojo—. ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede, Sasuke?! No puedo comprender ese comportamiento tuyo que has estado mostrándome.

—No puedo... —Quiere decirle que no puede soportar que su mejor y único amigo en toda esa maldita aldea esté planeando ocupar su tiempo con alguien más, que no quiere perderlo, que no quiere volver a estar solo. Pero en lugar de eso se queda callado porque no quiere mostrarse débil. Además, ¿es eso lo que realmente quiere decirle? ¿Se supone que los amigos deben tener esa clase de pensamiento?

—¿Qué cosa? —insiste Naruto.

—No puedo perdonártelo —termina confesando, presionándolo aún más contra la corteza del árbol, sus labios se acercan demasiado a los del rubio—. _No voy_ a perdonártelo.

Concluye arrastrando un susurro de rabia. Duda un momento. Por un instante el deseo de besar esa boca, de probar esos tentadores labios que se ven tan cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo se apodera de él, pero reacciona de inmediato, preguntándose a sí mismo qué clase de estupidez estaba pasando por su mente.

Pronto decide soltar el agarre que mantenía sobre el rubio y le da la espalda. Se queda paralizado un momento como esperando una respuesta de Naruto, pero éste no sabe siquiera cómo reaccionar a lo que acaba de escuchar y se da lugar a un prolongado silencio. Sasuke entonces avanza, alejándose sin mirar atrás.

Está dispuesto a torturarlo, a hacerle la vida imposible, tanto a él como a la mujer que se ha atrevido a arrancarlo de su lado. No piensa perdonarlo por semejante traición, una traición que ni siquiera Naruto sabe que cometió.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Bueno hasta aquí llega por ahora, pero habrá más._

 _PD: No me he olvidado de mis otros fics, lo juro; prometo actualizarlos pronto, es sólo que esta idea llegó a mi mente de pronto y tenía que escribirla xD._


End file.
